a whole different world
by numbuh13m
Summary: wally is adopted into the beatles houshold after his an richards parents died, now, after wallys sister an brother 'die' saving him after his adopted parents are killed, now richard also known as robin of the teen titans now has to take in his kid brother, an still save the world, but the surprise he didnt expect, wally an his friends might just be a benifit
1. Chapter 1

"hey wally" 10 year old Richard said sadly to his 4 year old brother.

"mommy an daddy arnt coming back, are they" wally asked.

"fraid not, but the families that are adopting us are really nice" richard tried to comfort him.

"wait, families, what you mean familie'S" wally asked.

"neither can take more then one kid, but listen, listen to me, this dont mean, were separated forever, just for the time being" richard explained.

"ok" wally said, taking his brothers hand. richard brought wally over to his new family, the beatles.

"wally, this is justin, he's 11, that is jessy, she dont like to be called by her full name ether, she is 10, just like me, an that will be your new mommy an daddy, and there from Australia, isn't that cool" richard tried to look on the bright side.

"cool" wally said.

"we'll see each other again" he whispered in his ear giving him one last hug, before going to change his life forever as a super hero.

"g'day wally , how yer going" jessy asked.

"why, you talking like that" wally asked.

"were austrailan, this is how we talk" justin explained in a deep accent.

"it swound's cool" wally said.

"we think so little mate, lets get you home" his new dad said, as jessy picked him up an carried him to the car.

* * *

3 years later.

"so, maybe we should start with introductions" a bald kid said.

"Im nigel uno aka numbuh 1, im going to be leader of sector V" he said.

"im hougie gilligan JR, aka numbuh 2 im going to be 2*4 Teck Officer of sector V" he told.

"im kuki sanbom, also numbuh 3 im gunna be the sector V nurse"

'she's pretty, oh my turn' wally thought. 'oh crud, what to say, it ante fair'

"im um, wallabee Beatles but call me wally, my numbuh is 4, im the hand to hand combat officer of sector V"

"im numbuh 5, or abigal lincoln, but if you use numbuh 5's real name, call her abby" she said coolly.

"now, douse any one have teenage brothers or sisters" numbuh 1 asked.

"my brother justin is 14, an my sister jessy just turned 13" 'an my brother Richard should be 14 too' wally added as an after thought.

"numbuh 5's brother is 16, an sister is 14" numbuh 5 told.

"so numbuh 4 an 5 were ether of your brother or sister in the knd" numbuh 1 asked.

"not that I know of" numbuh 4 lied, both his brother an sister are in the teens next door but it must be kept a secret.

"numbuh 5's sister was" abby admitted.

"was she decommissioned" nigel asked.

"no, she ditched out, an no, numbuh 5 dont know her plans" she told.

"ok, well, we'll have to be prepared" nigel said. "lets go see our new sector base" he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"G'day wally" jessy said to her little brother, who recently turned ten.

"hey, jess" wally said in a deep accent.

"oh, dang, listen to you, being around us, all these years, you finally one of us" Justin said walking though the door.

"yeah, mates, oh, I better get to cruddy school" wally sulked, headed for the door.

"ok, see you after school, maybe" jess said grabbing her car keys an heading out her self, then turned to look at her older brother.

"you know, you have school to" she said he broke out of his day dream.

"oh shit, sorry, I was just thinking about some thing, random image, it was weird" justin admitted.

"freaky, want me to drive to school, an you can tell me about it, cause you actually dont look like your in any position to drive now" jess said.

"yeah, your right, lets go" justin grabbed his bag an they got in jess's car.

* * *

"hey wally" kuki said in a perky voice as she saw wally walking towards them.

"hey numbuh 4, why you look so down, boy" numbuh 5 asked.

"tired" he lied.

"ok, so, whats today's agenda" numbuh 2 asked, numbuh 1 chuckled.

"believe it or not, there isn't anything we have to worry about today"

"oh, yeah" numbuh 4 chimed in.

"any chance of no work, gets that boy excited" numbuh 5 joked as the bus came rushing down the street an halted at there stop.

"yo, party boy, you wanna come to school" numbuh 5 walked on the bus, an numbuh 4 stopped dancing to no music an stepped on the bus.

"no" was his only answer, he took a seat next to abby.

* * *

"wallabee beatles, do you have any explanations for this" his school's principle asked pointing to her soaked cloths she was wearing.

"yes, I broke the faucet" he said.

"why" she asked.

"cause I was hoping it would flood the school" wally smiled.

"wallabee, your suspended till further notice" she pointed to the door, he jumped up in the air an fist pumped.

"yeah, no school, go wally, oh yeah, see ya suckers" wally said leaving.

* * *

"wear to go, guess ill have to go home some time, they'll end up calling" wally thought, so he headed over to his house.

he walked up the drive way, but heard a scream of his mother, so he ran, an knocked the door in.

"mom" he yelled.

"wally, get out of here" she said, tears streaming down her face, a bloody lip, an, an cloths ripped an blood oozing from her head. he looked to his left an saw his dad with a single shot through the heart. 'they must of went for dad first' wally thought, then felt a cold steal gun to his head, he gasped, an saw his sister in the same condition as his mom, an his brother in the same condition as his dad.

"kid, you should of listened to you mother" he was about to pull the trigger when another gun sounded, he opened his closed eyes, to see he was alive, an was grabbed out of the way as the big man fell.

"whats going on" wally asked.

"why are you here" jess asked.

"got suspended" wally said as he felt blood hit his head, it wasn't his, he felt no pain, it was his sister's, she was stabbed.

"jess, no" he looked over to his mother, who just got her heart ripped out, then he felt a cold object hit his shoulder, an he passed out, as the sirens blared, the men left, the house out the back door.

* * *

"he's coming to" a man said.

" " wally asked.

"yeah, son, it's me, your friends are real worried about you, is it ok, to let em in" asked, wally only nodded in response, an his friends then ran in the room.

"WALLY" they all shouted.

"hey" he tried to smile, but it hurt to bad.

"so, we need living arrangement's" an officer said walking into the room.

"my parents, sister, my brother" wally yelled in frustration.

"calm down" said.

"there dead right" wally asked.

the officer an nodded, wally started to cry, which was a rare sight, he only cried once before.

"foster home ,I guess" told the cop.

"NO" wally yelled.

"kid, your to young to become emancipated, what you want us to do" the officer asked.

"my brother can take me" wally asked.

"ok, I think he just need's a little rest" said.

"no, I was adopted when I was younger, an I have a birth brother, who got adopted by, um, Bruce Wang, I believe his name was, look it up, for Richard Grayson, an Wallabee Grayson" wally said.

the officer pulled out a lap top, a searched the two names.

"your parents were killed during there circus act" the officer asked, an wally nodded.

"yeah, your brother was adopted by Bruce Wang the millionaire, why didn't he take you" the cop got suspicious.

"that's not the problem at hand, it's none of you business, are you gonna call him" wally asked.

"fine" the cop pulled out his cell phone, an walked into the hall way.

* * *

_"hello" a man asked._

"hi, are you Bruce Wang" the officer asked.

_"yeah, who is this" bruce asked_

"im officer wiskon, you adopted a child named Richard Grayson, but not his brother Wallabee Grayson" the cop said.

_"I couldn't take both of them for personal reason's" Bruce said._

"well now he needs a place, he wants his brother, his adopted family were killed, you want to pick him up or what" the cop asked.

_"ok, Ill take him in, wear are you" the cop asked_.

"were at Cleveland post hospitable" the cop said.

_"ok, ill be there a little bit"Bruce hung up the phone._

* * *

"so" wally asked.

"he'll be here in a little bit" the cop said.

"great" wally smiled.

* * *

"what do you want" an agitated robin asked to his former mentor over the phone.

_"listen, you remember your little brother, right" Bruce asked._

"how can I forget my brother" robin retorted.

_"well, his adopted family died, they want me to pick him up, im going to, but do you want him to stay here with me, or you going to take him" Bruce asked._

"ok, um, I want him to stay with me, ill meet you at your house" robin said.

_"ok, im leaving right now" Bruce stated._

"me too" robin said as they each hung up.

* * *

"wally, why didn't you tell us you were adopted" kuki asked.

"I never thought Id have a chance to see my brother again, I hate that its because of there death, an I feel kind of guilty to be happy" wally said.

"why" abby asked.

"cause, is it like im happy they died" wally asked back.

"no, man, you just wanna see your birth brother, they know you still love them" Hougie smiled.

"and numbuh 4, your place is always with sector V, keep your communicator on at all times, please" Nigel said.

"thanks guys" wally said, knowing, no one could have better friends then his.

* * *

"hey guys, I need you guys to set a guest room up, an ill be back soon" robin ordered.

"why man" cyborg asked.

"it should be a surprise" robin said with a small smile as he left with out another word.

"dude, we have to work more now" beast boy complained.

"all you did today was play those stupid video games" raven said in her usual monotone.

"so, it's work to uhhh, move your fingers" beast boy said as raven an cyborg rolled there eye's.

"Friends, should we not get started on friend robin's plea" star asked as she started floating down the hall way.

"lets go" cyborg said dragging beast boy with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"hi, my name is Bruce, im here to pick up a wallabee grayson/Beatles" Bruce told the clerk.

"oh, yes, we were expecting you" the clerk said.

"I hope, I was called down here" bruce said.

"yes, sorry sir, right in that room" she pointed to the room 3 doors down.

"thanks" he said heading to his destination.

"knock, knock" bruce said walking in the room carefully.

"your " wally asked.

"yeah, but you can call me Bruce, well, lets go" Bruce smiled.

"um, ok, guys ill call you later, ok" wally assured.

"you better boy" abby told, giving him a hug, an then kuki joined in, then Hougie, an then there fearless leader, nigel.

"love you guys" wally said as he left with Bruce.

As they stepped out side of the hospital, wally's eye's caught sight of the gold plated helicopter.

"wow" was all our little numbuh 4 could say (numbuh 4 then yelled at our writer "**Dont call me little**")

"yes, I know amazing, now hop in, an we'll take off" Bruce said little to none enthusiasm.

once in, the pilot took off to the skys, an wally, being the big mouth he is had to ask "why does it seem like you didn't want to do this for me"

"kid, it's just..." wally cut Bruce off with a slap to the face, an to tell you, Bruce was shocked would be an understatement.

"dont lie to me, I am not going to stay were Im not cruddy wanted" wally yelled, he refused to cry.

"your not staying with me anyway..." Bruce wasn't able to finish cause wally went on another rant.

'ugh, I always did suck with kids' Bruce thought being forced to listen to wally.

"... Im not staying with you, I dont get that, why didn't I just stay a ta foster home near my friends then" bruce had to shut him up so he put a hand over wally's mouth.

"listen, for a moment, wallabee..." wally bit Bruce's hand.

"it's wally" he stated.

"ok, wally" Bruce grunted. "your coming with me to live with your brother" in a more normal tune, an this statement caught wally's attention.

"ok, Richard lives on his own, ok, your going to stay with him, but they wouldn't give custody of you to a teenager" bruce explained further.

"ill get to see richard" wally asked happily.

"yeah, right now" Bruce said as the copter landed.

"cool" wally said as his eye's hit bruce's house, an once he could he jumped out.

"hold it up there" Bruce said hoping out to keep up with the young boy, wally started banging on the door.

"wally, kiddo, what are you doing" Bruce asked.

"knocking" wally smiled.

"I live here, I am able to open my own door, I gave my servants the week off" bruce explained.

"oh ok, dont I still have to knock" wally asked innocently.

"wha, what, why would..., I am right here in front of you" Bruce said.

"it's rude not to knock" wally said crossing his arm's.

"ok, kid" Bruce knocked on the door an then opened it. 'what the hell did those people do this kid' Bruce thought as they stepped inside.

an the first sight they saw was Robin sitting on the couch just watching a little TV.

"hey robin" Bruce got robin's attention.

"you know the superhero, wait, do you know batman to" wally asked.

Bruce face palmed.

"wally" Robin ran an gave him a hug.

"mate, I dont know who you are, get off of me" wally yelled trying to push the masked man off of him.

"wally it's me" robin pulled the mask of to show his eye's.

"richard" wally gave him a hug.

"mate, I tell ya, you look so much alike robin" wally smiled.

"wally, I am robin, an Bruce is batman" robin explained, wally looked over at to were Bruce was standing, an it was the dark night.

"an you to mate, you look alot like batman" wally said, Bruce again face palmed.

"kid, how many times were you dropped on your head, an that reminds me, didn't you here him banging on the door" Bruce asked.

"that was him, I thought it was one of your power washers going off" robin said, Bruce laughed.

"ok, kid look" Bruce took wally down to the bat cave with robin following close behind.

"so, your really bat man" wally came to conclusion.

"yup, an Richard is really Robin" Bruce explained.

"that's so cool" wally was excited, he pretty much forgot, pretty much.

"but, remember, you cant tell any one" richard said.

"aw, ok" wally pouted which made Richard give a soft giggle.

"come on, lil bro, lets get you home" richard picked wally up an put him on his shoulder's "thanks, dad" robin said, Brice smiled, "your welcome son" was the only reply, as the two brothers left.

"so were we going, an how we getting there" wally asked.

"jump city, an my motor bick" richard said.

"but maybe I should ask for a car, an have this sent home" robin wondered allowed, wally wanted to laugh 'I rode on way more dangerous stuff then that, that's nothing' wally thought.

"no, please, ill be fine" wally said,an robin nodded.

"ok, I need you to put this helmet on an this mask" robin said.

"what for" wally asked frustrated.

"the helmet is for your own protection an the mask is so no one see's your identity an links it to me, it be to dangerous" Robin explained an wally saw that as a good point, an put both on, the helmet he isn't to happy about, though.

"ok, hop on" robin said, wally was to short to get on the bick so Robin helped him up, with out a word an started the drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

"oh my crud, this is cooler then that bruce mate's house" wally said as he an robin stood out side the tower.

"thanks, but it's gonna now be your house too" robin said giving wally a hug.

"cool" wally smiled.

"you can take that mask off inside" robin told, wally nodded

* * *

"hey guys" robin said walking through the door to the common room, with wally holding his hand.

"hey man, so what did..." cy then noticed wally.

"um, dude who's the kid" Beast boy asked.

"guys this is my little brother wallabee, but you can call him wally" robin said.

"friend robin I didn't know you had a brother" star chimed in.

"yeah, we got separated but, I am now gonna be his legal guarding" (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I cant figure it out, if u know how to spell it please tell me, how or if I got it right) robin explained.

"is that safe to have a kid with us" raven asked.

"well it's not always safe to have a cruddy moody girl around ether" wally stuck his tong at raven, beast bot laughed.

"he's funny" beast boy said.

"that makes some one" raven replied.

"um ri..I mean, Robin that mate is green" wally whispered, well tried to, it was as if he was whispering with a microphone.

"I know, that's beast boy" robin smiled.

"an the metal mate" wally asked.

"cyborg, raven an starfire" robin pointed at each as he spoke.

"ok" wally said, a little freaked out by the different type of people.

"im hungry"wally said in a whiny voice.

"ok, little dude, how about we get you some thing to eat" cyborg asked.

"yes" wally said.

"can I play video games" wally smiled.

"sure" Robin said.

"ok, then, beast boy was it, you play with me, cyborg go make me some thing to eat, an Robin can you put my stuff away" wally smiled an then thought to add, "please an thank you" the teen's did what wally asked, an wally set a game up for him an BB to play.

'teenagers aren't all bad' wally thought.

"what game is this" beast boy asked.

"its an Aussie game, Rugby challenger" wally said.

"rugby is like foot ball but more dangerous" wally explained. an started to explain what control was for what, an what the symbols meant, an they started to play, with wally beaten him every time, till lunch was ready.

"ugh, your better then cyborg" beast boy crossed his arms an wally smirked.

"I bet I am, the only person able to beat me is my friend kuki" wally explained as they walked to the kitchen.

"so wally, were gonna have to send you to school, what grade are you in" wally's eye's bulged.

"what no, Im no good at school" wally through his hands up in panic.

"you need an education" Robin said.

"but im no smart" wally argued in a whiny voice.

"im sure that's not true, what grade" Robin said, wally sighed an said.

"fourth"

"ok, Ill enroll you for Monday" Robin smiled handing beast boy a plate with steak on it.

"ok" wally said 'the moron new kid in the middle of the year, what a victim, I better decide what to do, I mean, I could beat them up or stay on the teachers good side, maybe if I didn't have to get into so many fights I would actually be some what smart' wally thought happily this could be a new chance for him.


End file.
